militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Goteik Gorge
| partof = Sino–Burmese War (1765–1769) | image = | caption = | date = Late December 1767 or early January 1768 Maha Sithu's army left Ava in mid December. It could reach near Goteik in 2-4 weeks' time. | place = Goteik Gorge, Hsipaw (modern-day Shan State) | result = Qing victory Main Burmese army broken up and forced to engage in guerrilla warfare | combatant1 = Qing Empire | combatant2 = Konbaung Empire | commander1 = Mingrui | commander2 = Hsinbyushin Maha Sithu | units1 = Eight Banners Army Green Standard Army Mongols Tai militias | units2 = Royal Burmese Army | units3 = Bamar and Shan levies | strength1 = ~15,000 | strength2 = ~7,000-8000 | casualties1 = Unknown | casualties2 = Unknown }} The Battle of Goteik Gorge ( ) was a battle in the Sino–Burmese War (1765–1769) fought between the Konbaung Dynasty of Burma (Myanmar) and the Qing Dynasty of China in late December 1767 or early January 1768. It was the first major battle in the third invasion by the Chinese who had previously unsuccessfully invaded Burma in 1765 and 1766. The Chinese victory cleared the way for the main Chinese army to Ava, the Burmese capital. Summary The Chinese had planned a two-pronged invasion. The main Chinese army, led by Mingrui, a son-in-law of the Qianlong Emperor, was to approach Ava through Hsenwi, Lashio and Hsipaw, and down the Namtu river. (The main invasion route was the same route followed by the Manchu forces a century earlier, chasing Yongli Emperor of Ming Dynasty.) The second army, led by Gen. E'erdeng'e, was to try the Bhamo route again.Hall, p. 28Dai, p. 159 The ultimate objective was for both armies to clamp themselves in a pincer action on the Burmese capital of Ava. The Burmese plan was to hold the second Chinese army in the north at Kaungton with the army led by Ne Myo Sithu, and meet the main Chinese army in the northeast with two armies led by Maha Sithu and Maha Thiha Thura. The third invasion began in November 1767 as the smaller Chinese army attacked and occupied Bhamo. Within eight days, Mingrui's main army occupied the Shan states of Hsenwi and Hsipaw. Mingrui made Hsenwi a supply base, and assigned 5000 troops to remain at Hsenwi and guard the rear. He also assigned another 15,000 to guard the supply lines between the vanguard of the army and Hsenwi. He then led a 15,000-strong army in the direction of Ava. The Burmese main army led by Maha Sithu left Ava to meet the main Chinese army about mid-December 1767. In late December or early January, at the Goteik Gorge (south of Hsipaw), the two main armies faced off and the first major battle of the third invasion ensued. The Burmese army was outnumbered by two to one, and was thoroughly routed by Mingrui's Bannermen. Maha Sithu then fell back to down the line of the Myitnge river. The news of the disaster at Goteik reached Ava. Hsinbyushin finally realized the gravity of the situation, and urgently recalled Burmese armies from Siam. References Category:Battles involving Myanmar Category:Conflicts in 1767 Category:Conflicts in 1768 Category:Military history of Myanmar Category:1767 in Asia Category:1768 in Asia Category:Battles involving the Qing dynasty